It is known that to obtain a glass frit having low firing temperatures, the alkali oxide content must be high. U.S. Pat. No. 2,925,351, issued Feb. 16, 1960 to D. M. Judd, discloses a glass frit having an alkali oxide content from 21% to 35% of the total composition; however, the composition therein disclosed was for application to aluminum and its alloys. The thermal expansion of typical aluminum alloys range from 12.8.times.10.sup.-6 to 13.3.times.10.sup.-6 /.degree.F. (i.e. 23.times.10.sup.-6 to 24.times.10.sup.-6 /.degree.C.). It is desirable to provide a glass frit composition having a coefficient of thermal expansion suitable for matching nickel-base alloys with varying amounts of molybdenum, chromium, manganese, copper, silicon and iron (e.g. Hastelloy X); for example in the range of 7.1.times.10.sup.-6 to 7.9.times.10.sup.-6 /.degree.F. (i.e. 12.8.times.10.sup.-6 to 14.2.times.10.sup.-6 /.degree.C.).
In the prior art, glass has been used for viscous damping at temperatures of 700.degree. F. (about 370.degree. C.) and higher. Somewhat below 700.degree. F. (about 370.degree. C.) organic materials have been used for damping, rubber being one example. It is desirable to provide a glass frit composition which would be useable for a damping material at temperatures below 700.degree. F. (about 370.degree. C.) or in a range intermediate existing damping materials.
The present invention is directed to meeting one or more of the objectives set forth above.